


Snake Bite

by Melon_Mint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, F/M, Horny Teenagers, My First Fanfic, Tags Are Hard, because I like to project, brainrot, theyre all little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melon_Mint/pseuds/Melon_Mint
Summary: What do you do when you’ve been sheltered your entire life and then when you start at a boarding school you’re given a slither of freedom, a thread of hope? You grab that thread and you pull on it until it leads you to the source. Except threads are fragile by themselves but three together make a strand and a strand was always stronger than a thread of course.





	1. Lonely Halls

The Kavan triplets were born to Cirillion Kavan and Zira Zabini and raised mostly in their modestly royal manor in southern France; because of this Zehra attended Beauxbatons and Araw went to Durmstrang leaving only Hydra to follow in their parents school-steps and go to Hogwarts; it was safe to say that the holiday breaks were always eventful what with three different forms of school drama it practically consumed the siblings entire time. And then they returned to their respective schools and poured the new gossip straight into the monsters mouths until it reached across the whole country. This was used especially during that Triwizard Tournament, but only Hydra and Araw were actually there for it, Zehra had stayed back happily taking the year off since the majority of the school was gone in Scotland with the teachers to supervise; she and some friends were off in Dubai and Australia basking in the sun and splashing their family expenses.

Of course news of the dark lord's return had found them on a muggle flight home almost immediately and when her brothers recounted the sight of a students dead body in the final task and the exclamations of Harry Potter’s claims everything shifted. The Kavan parents didn’t want Hydra in Hogwarts where the target of the dark lord resided; but Durmstrang was also crawling with death-eaters. Eventually they settled on Hogwarts for the boys and kept their only daughter in her French school. It was for the best.  
When the battle happened, no one outside the battlefield knew if they weren’t involved. Meaning when Madame Maxime placed Zehra in her office and told her that both her parents and brothers were in the midst of battle but their current location and state were unknown the young witch broke down and immediately asked to floo to her family estate. The marble manor was empty save for the elves running the house seamlessly, but no parents and no brothers.

Zehra sat in that empty home fearing the worse for months. There were no owls and she had removed every radio and newspaper from the house. She knew the dark lord perished finally and that was it. She was sitting in the front room staring out into their vast yard where lowered quidditch hoops were now housing birds nests and crawling with vines, their pool had run dry and the grass was uncut. She didn’t want to bother the elves 

What was the point of maintaining a family home for a single soul? It would only stress them out and make everything feel normal when it wasn’t  
The weighted feeling of loss caused Zehra, once a top student at Beauxbatons, a prodigy in potions and defence against the dark arts to flounder and sink into a shell of a human. Her meals were small and far-in between each other as she continued spiraling in her family home. The 5 storey house provided no comfort from her childhood; what she’d give for her mother to scold her for her unruly hair or her brothers for playing too rough with each other. Or to be sat in her fathers study with him as he worked and she read a book silently in French or Italian or Spanish; whatever he wanted to listen to more. The triplets to race around their land or to sit doing very different school work in their leisure room there in the heart of the house on the third floor. She spent all summer wandering and as winter drew closer she began casting wards around the home. She finally turned a single radio on in the sitting room, learning that Hogwarts was in terrible shape and even with magic wouldn’t be able to welcome students in September why would anyone want to return to that graveyard is beyond me, but they would restart anew next year and allowing the 6th years prior to the battle to return as 7th years, the teachers would move some students around according to their grades so not everyone was re-doing a year as well as welcoming the new first years. 

'Hydra and Araw would’ve been returning by then to finish their studies for sure. Merlin they didn’t get to finish their education either. Our parents didn’t get to see any of us graduate as fully-qualified wizards'

Zehra grumbled as her thoughts plagued her again. She made quick work of wrapping herself in her fathers oversized navy robe and standing from her bed and moving down the stairs like a silent ghost  
‘Miss Zehra are you coming for breakfast I shall alert the kitchen’ a bubbly elf in a tweed waistcoat beamed  
‘Is it already morning? There’s no need Tommy I’ll be in the catacomb’ she muttered fluttering with the robe  
‘Oh miss, if you insist to keep taking those potions Tommy should really insist that miss eats something too. Perhaps the potion will work better on a full stomach?’  
Zehra pondered the thought; she knew that her taking so many potions, the sleep draught, the nightmare-away, the dreamscaper, were all meant to be taken in small amounts and only on a healthy body. Else they stop working with intention and rather with malice. She glanced down to her clasped hands and saw the slight tremble and her veins mapping over her usually tanned skin - now a ashy grey like a corpse.  
‘Lunch then Tommy, I’m not ready for breakfast’ she said as the elf popped away and she continued walking on.  
The catacombs were built generations before her family name Kavan existed. That’s all there was to this place for millenia; just a catacomb of dungeons and hide-outs. Then there was a small hut built during the French Revolution by some noble frenchman to hide his mistress. The hut only continued to expand through the years before it stood as the marble haven it was today. The manor was called the Ivory Chateau by the muggles in the provenance for its centre domed roof over her mothers greenhouse, the tall Eastern tower with the pointy roof which was dedicated to the Kavan children. That was the place the triplets lived in for the majority of their childhoods, shielded from the workings of the main house frame. Simply sat in their tower like locked away princes’ with a nanny each and their mother.

They were only shown the rest of their home when they were 10 only to be whisked away to their respective schools in the following year.  
Zehra walked the halls and stopped where the hallway split between the catacombs granite and the marble and iron leading to the gardenia room. It was the epicentre of the French home, an indoor greenhouse that was the size of a regular person's home taking up two floors in the middle of the building. It was layered with plants for potions, food and decoration. Having access to such plants made Zehra’s potion brewing a lot easier as most plants were either extinct many generations ago or downright illegal. She turned for the catacombs and performed the unlocking charm her father made to keep the children out; but she spent enough time with the man to know his secrets and how he hid things. Walking down the steps the lanterns lit around her before she made it to the main floor of the underground maze. There were still long halls of cells that rivaled Azkaban’s running for practically miles in every direction but they were mostly filled with clutter now. The centre floor held a large crafting table and the walls were shelved with glass and books. Zehra sparked the fireplace she had enchanted one of the doorways into; her frail body couldn’t take the temperature down here. Even though it was now early spring and she could basically hear the excitement of the wizarding world in Britain to return to normality with the beginning of Hogwarts in September she was hardly feeling the joy at the painful reminder of her loss. Madame Maxime had offered her a repeat year that she declined, none of the house elves that apparated to Hogwarts in the aftermath of the war were able to find clues to her lost family; she was only told her brothers had attempted to be moved abroad before their trace vanished. Her parents' wands were found broken in the Carrow house, death eaters got to them before the battle even started.

The Kavan family were never associated with evil wizards but her mothers family line was. She knew her great-aunt had remarried multiple times and the majority were death eaters so she had no doubt that the women followed the same ideology circle as her husbands. She heard she had a son with one of them, probably her age from what she remembered her mother saying one day when Hydra was preparing to leave for Hogwarts the first time;

'Remember to find your cousin Deedee okay? He has mummys last name and looks a bit like you so it’ll be easy alright?'

Zehra lifted a vial of ground fennel wood seeds and set them in her cauldron

'Of course mummy! Will he be my friend?'

Then she poured in water and the ground bones of a forest toad and mixed.

'Why of course he will, my dear boy. What a silly question, he’s family'

Zehra switched the direction of her mixing and added more ingredients

‘I think mummy lied’ Hydra slumped onto his lounger in their leisure room  
‘Why do you say that Hy?’ Araw frowned tossing his red-fur cloak onto his own lounger  
‘That cousin of ours is a brat, he’s terrible. Hangs out with this blonde pompous asshole who only bosses him around’ their brother hissed  
‘Can’t say I’m surprised brother, you know how auntie Saph was always described by father’  
Zehra dipped a ladle into the cauldron and split it into 6 jars before placing them in a handle case and taking it with her upstairs. So their cousin ended up being a nuisance at Hogwarts after all. When Araw joined his brother he recounted the same tale as Hydra in his first year  
‘Honestly Zaz you’re not missing anything’ Araw scoffed  
‘Pfft you could tell me he was the nicest person on the planet and I would still never trade over my chiffon blue for...that’ she gestured to their blocky black robes.  
‘I think we look spiffy’ Hydra muttered  
‘Of course you’d think that brother’ she teased.

Zehra set to tipping the contents of the jar meticulously in different plant beds, the sun was high in the sky now signalling an approach of noon and with that the pop of Tommy again. She wondered how she could get around not attending lunch but she could already smell the cooking from the kitchens 3 floors below her. The potion was time sensitive so she had to finish doing this now but she only had 3 bottles left. She swallowed down a sigh as she stood and dusted the robe just as the familiar pop sounded  
‘Is lunch ready?’  
‘Miss there’s people at the gate’ he huffed  
‘The gate? Impossible muggles cannot be within miles of the place’ she said with a frown patting around for her wand  
‘They’re wizards’ he squeaked  
‘Wizards don’t know of this place’ she picked up her robe skirt and rushed out of the greenhouse, potion be damned. Is this a sting from the ministry? Have they linked the traitorous Zabini bloodline to her?


	2. broken wands broken family

Zehra stood on the landing overlooking the foyer, hands on the wooden railing as she felt the sun beat on her back like a madman. Curses rushed through her head as she wondered who could possibly want to disturb an orphan such as herself; more specifically who knew of her existence? Beyond Beauxbatons no-one knew of her because her family kept her and her brothers so shaded and hidden away. There was a charm on the door to refrain it from being opened, she placed it upon her arrival last year and it hasn’t budged since but she could feel her magic was being broken into. Magic was an extension of a wizard, especially a lasting charm like that, so the strength of spells relied on the strength of the caster and since Zehra was all but a moving corpse it didn’t take long for the doors to be splintered away.  
‘You think they charmed the door before leaving?’  
‘Or she did, who knows’ 

‘Fuck. people really were coming for me’  
She backed away quietly and made her way through the foliage of the greenhouse, the voices behind her growing quiet as she navigated her way to the maids stairwell. She needed to get out of the house to even have a chance of escape.

‘I could’ve done with breakfast now.’

She crept silently using her magic from around the house to sense the intruders. They were in the sitting room she had left the night prior, there was a book opened on the table and a blanket on the sofa. When she was on the same floor as them she felt the atmosphere shift inside her and around her intruders. They were connected. But how?

‘Araw taught us occulemancy to prevent this, they might know where I am now’

But the mind intrusion wasn’t unpleasant or unfamiliar. Rather the opposite, it was the closest to what she would call family. She wanted to pull at the link more, to pull the ball of yarn closer so she could find an answer as to how these men were able to defile her mind barriers so easily.  
‘Did you feel that’ the whisper brushed over the nape of her neck as she froze again. That voice.  
‘She probably left some magic behind that’s doing this. She’s dead remember, McGonagall said she couldn’t be located after she left’  
And that one too.

Dead? Who was presumed dead? Was Zehra dead to the world of the living like the rest of her family or was this an elaborate dream from her sleep draught. She needs to stop adding so much camomile it makes her imagination far too vivid to be considered sane.  
‘Tommy?’

‘Fuck the elves.’

‘Wait slow down what do you mean you thought we were dead? We thought this place was taken down by death eaters because we couldn’t find it’  
‘What miss Tommy? There is no mistress of this house...not anymore at least’  
The whispers of the conversation could only be felt like breath on her skin as Zehra slowly exhaled as information bubbled into her brain. Her brothers weren’t dead, but her parents clearly were. And she did nothing but wallow in her own pity for the past year when they could’ve been together.  
‘I'm sorry’ she whispered feeling the occlumency thread tighten  
‘ZEHRA!’ that was a scream she didn’t need occlumency to hear as it bounced through the walls and up to the roof and through open windows. It made her jostle, the house has been filled with silence in anticipation of this voice but now that it was here it was like the house itself trembled in the might of it; a forgotten power.  
She ran a hand through her hair before turning on her heel and continuing her escapade only this one was aimed downwards, back to the catacombs. They didn’t know the pass-charm for the door and it would definitely withstand their brute strength because it was their fathers magic not hers. 

‘All this time they’ve been alive and i’ve been hidden in a castle on a hill in the middle of nowhere. Being a coward when they needed me. They had to witness the horror of the battle and then my disappearance together; double the pain. But I suffered too, it wasn’t like the house was hidden from their magic. They just needed to think harder plus Madame Maxime knew I was staying home, she sent me a letter not shy of 3 months ago, or was it 4 now, she could find me!’

Her irritation flared as she swung the catacomb door open and then shut behind her. She gave away her location but they wouldn’t be able to breach it.

‘So useless I couldn’t even try to find them. They said that they went to Europe and simply lost trace that’s where I should’ve picked up the crumbs and found them instead of sitting her like a pretty duck ready for hunting season.’

‘Zehra! Are you in there come out’  
That was Hydra banging on the door, he was always the reasonable one of the trio  
‘Come on why are you hiding still, you know it’s us you felt the link’  
Araw was the brute of them, big and burly with a commanding presence.  
Zehra was the oldest but not by more than a hair, with all of their birthdays landing at the beginning of November. She was the smart one, so to speak.  
‘I swear to Merlin's beard’ she heard Araw mutter before there was a pop behind her and she yelped when she was grabbed suddenly and pulled into a hug. There was a second pop and a second pair of arms around her.  
‘We thought you were compromised and had died’ Hydra whispered as wet, fat tears rolled down her shoulder  
‘Me? You were the ones that disappeared randomly’ she muttered grabbing at them back  
‘Mum and dad-’  
‘I know I saw the wands’ she muttered as Hydra nodded against her back.  
‘Merlin, why did you have to enchant the house so tough Zaz honestly’ Araw stepped back holding onto her shoulders ‘and why are you so skinny, have the elves not been feeding you or something?’  
‘Calm down Araw; she thought we were all dead I don’t think food was her priority’ Hydra stepped beside his brother so they could all stare at each other. Araw had a scar across his nose he didn’t have before and Hydra one on his chin, right by his lip  
‘Its my fault for not trying to find you two earlier’  
‘Shut up its this dickheads fault for that’ Araw huffed  
‘Mind your fucking language’ Hydra snapped back  
‘If you didn’t cast that faulty dissolution charm our magical trace wouldn’t have been wiped out’ Araw hissed at his brother  
‘It’s fine, we’re here now...right’ Zehra tried for a smile at the two as they stared at her  
‘What happened to your eye?’ Hydra frowned leaning closer to her left side. She knew what he meant. Ever since she started formulating her draughts there had been some side-effects she still needed to flatten out; like the raised visibility of her veins in her hands and feet although that could be her lack of nutrition too. But also her left eye, the one mirroring her emotional side of her brain, had started to change colour.  
The triplets all had the same aquamarine eyes, neither blue nor green with a noticeable ring of gold in the centre. A play of their fathers hazel and their mothers deep blue. But now Zehra’s left eye had started to darken into a coffee brown. The colour of her draught. She blinked and downcast her eyes with a shrug  
‘I made a sleep draught...it works it’s just from overuse I guess’ she murmured  
‘It looks sick’ Araw grinned as Hydra exhaled  
‘Merlin I’m going to grey with you two’ he exclaimed heading for the stairs to go up.  
‘Hey I’m pretty sure I’ve already spotted some greys in that head of yours bro, might wanna check’ Araw bounced after his brother as Zehra stared after them with a small smile. If this was a dream, she hoped it lasted.

She wanted the dream to end now.  
‘I’ve finished school’ she said as Araw groaned  
‘Come on Zaz you don’t think we’re going to let you loiter the house for another year do you?’ he asked as she huffed  
‘I only loitered because I thought you were dead, dickhead’ she replied  
‘Anyways, it’d be good to not only spend time together but get you out of the house...plus we already owled McGonagall there’s no getting out of this’ Hydra shrugged as Zehra stared at them  
‘When did you two get command over what I do and not do?’ she stood with her hands on her hips. It's already been a month and a half into their return and after ensuring she was eating properly Zehra was bouncing back physically and mentally to her usual self. And now the two wanted her to go to Hogwarts for the 7th year.  
‘Come on Zaz you may have finished school in Beauxbatons but Hogwarts has something it doesn’t’ Araw said  
‘Like what?’ Zehra drawled playing into her brothers obvious trap  
‘Us!’ he exclaimed fistbumping Hydra as Zehra rolled her eyes ‘you don’t really have a choice so you might as well get used to it’  
‘I’m going to smother you both in your sleep’ she muttered ,turning and walking out.  
‘She didn’t mean that did she?’ Araw whispered  
‘Merlin knows brother, she’s an enigma’ Hydra replied  
‘I’ll be sure to lock my door then’


	3. naked molerat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parfois je souhaite que vous n'ayez jamais été trouvé = sometimes i wish you had never been found

‘You’re joking’ she stood in Hydra’s room as he tried to light the floo so they could travel to Diagon Alley, whatever that was.  
‘Sorry I forgot Beauxbatons had everything already for their prized student’ he sneered non-threateningly  
‘Can’t we send the elves I don’t feel like going out’  
‘Have you done it I’m bored’ Araw strolled into the room and Zehra had to double take  
‘What are you wearing? I’m not going out to be seen with him are you mad’ she exclaimed  
‘It’s just muggles clothes calm down’ Araw shrugged  
‘I know what they are you knob, they look atrocious why can’t you dress like Deedee’  
‘Oi, this is comfortable okay. Fresh off the latest fashion magazine’ Araw ran a hand through his corky brown hair and held a smug grin on his face as he stepped into the fireplace. His choice of loose denim pants paired with the chunky black boots, loose shirt and random windbreaker, to Zehra, looked atrocious on him  
‘Parfois je souhaite que vous n'ayez jamais été trouvé’ she muttered stepping beside him as Hydra gave a snicker  
‘What was that’  
‘DIAGON ALLEY!’ 

The green embers engulfed the trio and Zehra swore she was choking from the amount of grime that flew with them but they landed in one piece and she was immediately dusting herself off  
‘Are you so incompetant that we couldn’t apparate’ she snapped straightening her grey skirt with a frown. She looked up and realised they were in fact in a pub, obviously a wizarding one judging by the flying pottery. ‘Is this Diagon Alley even real or did you just make an excuse to drag me out’  
‘It is real Zaz calm down’ Hydra said, fixing his cufflink, it was one Zehra recognised from their fathers collection; not one of the expensive ones encrusted in jewels and gold plated. This was plain silver in a crest shape with the letters ‘C’ and ‘Z’ engraved on either side. She smiled slightly, it was their mothers first gift to their father; back before they were officially dating and were just pining idiots.  
‘Come on you slugs George owes me so many sweets I feel like a debt collector’ Araw swaggered off through some doors not waiting for his siblings.  
‘Who’s George?’  
‘One of the Weasley bunch, you’ll meet them at Hogwarts they’re in Gryffindor’ Hydra explained  
‘What’s Gryffindor?’  
‘Oh Merlin Zaz don’t tell me you don’t know the housing system!’  
‘Calm down don’t get your wand in a knot Deedee; I know what they are, just pulling your leg’ she chuckled as they stepped after Araw into a long winding street full of shops and bustling witches and wizards with a massive white building right at the end.  
‘That's Gringotts Bank, they used to have a dragon’ Hydra said  
‘Used to?’ she asked  
‘Potter set it free, heard he was trying to break into someone’s cove under a Polyjuice potion’  
‘Potter seems like a war criminal’ she muttered gazing into the pet store as Hydra barked out a laugh  
‘Oh you’re definitely not landing yourself in Gryffindor’ he gasped in his laughter  
‘Fuck off’ she muttered locking eyes with an amber eyed-creature but was tugged along by Hydra. As they walked up the road she noticed a lot of witches her age turning and staring after her brother affectionately, some even waved and said small hellos.  
‘You seem popular with the ladies brother’ she whispered as he scoffed  
‘Yeah? Well I was ranked top 10 attractive boy in Hogwarts...a student poll I heard’ he boasted  
‘Only top 10? What about Araw?’ she smirked  
‘I think he was a few places behind me’ he continued boasting as Zehra blocked him out now only observing the shops around them before being pulled into one.

‘Merlin these robes are awful’ Zehra stared into the mirror pitifully at herself  
‘Is there something wrong miss?’ the shopkeeper asked  
‘Oh ignore here she’s from Beauxbatons’ her brother answered for her with a wave  
‘Oh then it must be quite a change for you miss’ the shopkeeper mused before turning to help the new customers that just entered.  
‘It’s fine Zaz, you’ll be walking around in your own clothes for most of the time anyways’ her brother said looking at her in the mirror as she shrugged the robe off and handed it to the elf helper who popped off to pack it up  
‘I’m going to need more compensation for wearing that atrocity than just reassurance’ she said stepping down off the platform and facing Hydra, who groaned.  
‘Fine what is it’ he muttered as they started walking to the front  
‘I want a cat’  
‘What, why not an owl?’  
‘Why would I need an owl? I have no one to send letters to since you and Rara will be literally right there’ she hissed crossing her arms ‘plus as the eldest I’m the key-holder for the bank I don’t even need to ask you for shit’  
‘Okay fine but if that cat even swipes at Custo-’  
‘I haven’t even picked one out and you’re already threatening them? Your bird is in tatters anyways Dee’ she snapped

‘Kavan, new arm candy I see?’  
The siblings turned to two men in dark suits standing at the front of the shop, paying for their bag of clothes.  
‘New arm candy? I didn’t take you for a casanova brother’ Zehra stressed the last word as the man’s eyes snapped to her  
‘You’re the third one?’ he asked  
‘Stop referring to my sister as an object Zabini’ Hydra said darkly sliding the card to the shopkeeper  
‘Zabini? Ah the foreign cousin’ she mused staring the man down. He had a dark complexion and short cropped hair with deep navy eyes.

‘Must be a Zabini trait’ 

‘Where have you been cousin, your brothers thought you dead’ he sneered  
‘I don’t think you have the rights to call me a cousin Zabini, I barely recognise you as family’ Zehra snapped back grabbing her brothers elbow and tugging him towards the door 

‘Are they really your cousins?’  
‘Unfortunately, my mothers sister married some rich guy she met in Venice. Pureblood from what I remember and they only had the triplets. But my mum and her sister lost touch after mum's 3rd re-marriage so we didn’t interact till Hydra came to Hogwarts’ Zabini muttered as the pair headed for Knockturn alley.  
‘Triplets? Merlin I thought the Weasley twins were bad’ the blonde muttered pushing through the doors of the alchemist.

‘That is a mole rat Zaz’ Hydra stressed  
‘And you’re about to be a doormat if you speak of Monsieur like that again’ the girl snapped cradling the Sphynx cat in her arms. It was hairless meaning it looked like a freaky naked cat with all it’s wrinkles and big pointy ears.  
‘It’s got the same eyes as you’ he commented, pressing the cat's forehead to pull some wrinkles back. The cat mewled and mirrored his sisters expression of distaste to him  
‘Hes perfect’ she lifted him up with a smile and held him close to her chest as the cat purred audibly and snuggled close to her.  
‘He’s taken a liking to you ey, he’s usually a menace to people’ the shop owner commented as they set the supplies on the counter  
‘Great another anti-social creature in the house’ Hydra muttered ‘come on lets grab Araw and go home’  
‘Can’t we leave him? He deserves it for that appalling outfit’ Zehra shuddered as Hydra chuckled and shook his head.

Weasley Wizard Wheezes was a bright and warm shop stacked with bizarre treats and gimmicks. And amongst them stood their brother with a tall ginger in a orange suit,  
‘Rara, home’ Hydra called approaching ‘hey George’  
‘Hey Hydra...who’s this?’ the ginger asked  
‘Ah George Weasley, meet our missing triplet Zehra’ Araw introduced as she smiled and shook the man’s hand.  
‘Nice to meet you’ she said politely  
‘You’re going to Hogwarts this year? Sick you’ll meet Ron and Ginny my younger siblings there. Just tell them to owl me and I can get you anything from the shop for free, family discount’ he grinned  
‘I’ll keep that in mind thank you’ she said gazing around them at the shelves  
‘Wow triplets huh, I guess mum got lucky she only had twins’ he chuckled as the boys talked amongst themselves as a display caught her attention. It was smoky purple and the vials looked like small crystals with cork stoppers.  
‘Better than a sleep drought, Snooze Fest Potion’ she muttered, picking up a vial and twisting it in her hand but there was no ingredient list. She liked the vial, it seemed sturdy enough and looked like it held about 4 doses of the potion. She could use it for hers, just to keep it discreet. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure her brother’s weren’t paying attention and quickstepped to the counter and placed two vials down before the shop-attendant.  
‘12 galleons’ he said bored  
‘Here’ she handed over the amount and quickly pocketed the vials  
‘You know it doesn’t work that well as a sleep drought. More of knocks you out for an hour’ he said leaning on the counter  
‘Oh I didn’t buy it for the potion...the vial was pretty’ she shrugged. The man side-smiled and scoffed  
‘You could’ve gotten the vials from Felm’s down the road, if you bribed him right he would’ve made them even if George has a patent on the design’  
‘I guess I’ll keep that in mind, thank you…Lucas’ she read his nametag as he smiled for real this time  
‘You’re not from Hogwarts eh?’ he asked as she shook her head  
‘Beauxbatons. But I’m going to Hogwarts for the 7th year.  
‘Beauxbatons huh’ he whistled leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed ‘quite a big change in scenery, what made you switch?’

‘He's flirting. I haven’t had someone flirt with me in - years! - not since Beauxbatons was open and we had that muggle ball with the private boys school in december two years ago. Holy Merlin what do I do?’

‘Oh, my brothers’ she said casually pointing over her shoulder as Lucas’s eyes widened almost comically  
‘Araw Kavan is your brother?’ he hissed as she shrugged  
‘Actually we’re triplets’ she said with a grin as the man seemed flustered for words ‘Why do you know them?’  
‘Know them? They’re ruthless quidditch players for their houses’ he whispered leaning on his elbows on the table  
‘Potter took over as captain for Gryffindor when my older brother left since he’s the best seeker since his own dad. We thought we would have easy wins but then Hydra gets placed as chaser for Ravenclaw and he’s a demon on the pitch, outsmarts the bludgers and everything. Araw is just a brutish beater, mixed with the other Slytherin team they’ve been giving us a run for our money for years’ he hushed excitedly, a childlike glimmer in his hazel eyes as he stared at her brothers.  
‘Wow, they did mention they made their quidditch teams but not that they were any good’ she mused as the boys eyes turned back to her  
‘Are you going to try out, you don’t even have a house yet do you? Do you think you’ll get Gryffindor we could use a player if you’re anything like them’ he rambled as she giggled.

‘He’s kinda cute, maybe I should seek him out when we get to Hogwarts and get him to ramble more for me’

‘Oh I don’t think I’m much of a Gryffindor at heart, sorry to say but potions and serpents seem to be more my style’ she said  
‘A shame really, the Slytherin team doesn’t let girls on the team; appalling cause I’ve seen some of them try-out but nope, Malfoy is dead-set on carrying on that misogynistic rule’ he grumbled. She heard Hydra and Araw approach and had to rush  
‘Well maybe you could give me a play-by-play of the old games when we get to Hogwarts? I’m a bit rusty’ she smirked as the boy beamed and nodded  
‘I’d love to’ 

‘Were you flirting?’  
‘With Wood, of all people?’ Araw squinted as Zehra shrugged  
‘You know maybe this transfer won’t be so boring now’ she smiled clutching Monsieur to her chest before apparating home.  
‘I’m going to bludger him if he touches her’ Araw muttered  
‘Second’ Hydra replied.


	4. choo-choo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sentences in between hyphens like  
> \- this -  
> are the siblings using a form of legilimency. they are connected in their feelings and developed a communication system between them when they were younger, doesn't have a name its just triplet telepathy  
> \- MM

‘A train? I thought you were joking’ she scoffed, sliding her bag into the overhead carrier and sitting on the seat - Monsieur wrapped safely in her lap in a black knitted jumper.  
‘You use a train too’ Araw responded dryly as his sister scoffed  
‘On the contrary, we have golden chariots pulled by pegasus’s...not an actual pre-historic train’ she said slumping against the wall and kicking her feet up ‘where’s Hydra’  
‘Off with the other Ravenclaw’s he’s prefect remember’ Araw said sitting opposite his sister with a muggle gameboy.  
‘And you don’t want to be with the other Slytherins?’ she asked  
‘So you can creep off to Wood? No way’ he hissed glancing up once as Zehra smirked and shook her head  
‘You know you can’t stop me’ she mused  
‘I know that but could you flirt with someone who wasn’t from our rival house’ he hissed  
‘I don’t have a rival house’  
‘Yet, face it Zaz you’re the epitome of a Slytherin, potion master and a wandless-spell caster; if you don’t get Slytherin then the hat is fucked’  
‘What hat?’ Zehra sat up with a frown. She wasn’t told there’d be a hat in the uniform.  
‘The sorting hat? Old talking tatty thing, everyone gets sorted under it at the start of first year. Although you’re going to McGonagall’s office rather than the hall like me’ he grinned smugly setting the gameboy aside and staring at his sister  
‘Wow thanks for telling me brother, I really appreciate being told this hours before the fucking thing’ she snapped conjuring her needlework to appear as she worked with a pout around her brothers laughter. 

The door of their compartment opened halfway through the train-ride and a girl in the same green garb as her brother appeared  
‘Oh, Araw I thought you’d be alone’ she said staring at a disinterested Zehra. 

‘Oh she thinks I’m a challenge for Rara’s affection. Disgusting’ 

‘Okay I’m going to go find Dee before I throw up’ she announced standing up and brushing past the girl. She didn’t actually know where her brother would be, just that if she found the Ravenclaw’s she’d find him. There was a girl walking right at her in red garb and a shiny plaque on her lapel. Another prefect.  
‘Excuse me’ Zehra said to her, blocking her path. The girl stopped and smiled lightly  
‘Hi, is something wrong?’ she asked nicely  
‘I’m looking for Hydra, he’s a prefect too right? You know where he might be?’  
‘Oh Hydra...he...um’ the girl stumbled over her words looking uncomfortable in her shoes as Zehra stared her down  
‘Oh’ Zehra voiced before gagging ‘Merlin they’re both such men’  
‘Excuse me?’ the girl voiced in shock  
‘My brother’s. Hydra is my brother I’m not one of his fangirls’ Zehra said crossing her arms over her chest as Monsieur gave a rumble from his place around her shoulders  
‘Oh! My apologies I forgot you would be here this year, I’m Hermoine Granger Gryffindor prefect and head-girl’ she extended a hand  
‘Head-girl huh? Good on you’ Zehra smiled shaking her hand  
‘Oh thank you, would you like to sit with us since it seems your brothers are...elsewhere’ she said making Zehra giggle and nod  
‘Thank you Hermoine’ she said following the girl down the aisles some more before opening one of the compartments.  
‘Mione did you find it?’  
‘Who’s this?’  
‘This is...oh I don’t know your name’ Hermoine turned and stared at Zehra.  
‘Zehra Kavan nice to meet you’ she said to the whole compartment as Hermoine moved aside and sat beside a boy with bright orange hair. Ah, this must be one of George’s brothers.  
‘Kavan? Like the Ravenclaw chaser and Slytherin beater’ he asked eyes wide,  
‘Wow everyone seems to know how great they are at quidditch...but me’ she said plastering a smile on her face to hide the sadness blooming in her chest. Her sadness was an uncomfortable feeling deep in her chest, the feeling of being perfectly dry and warm just mere moments before but the moment you step out of your cozy area the heavens open up and you are no longer the same. It was almost an ugly feeling but Zehra was so used to it she just let herself slide through the wet weather silently.  
‘-his aim is sick! I see it to my left but it makes the right hoop!’ the redhead was excitedly recounting some event, presumable quidditch, as the other two just listened in silence  
‘We know Ron, we were there’ the dark haired one spoke with a smile before turning to look at Zehra ‘do you want to sit? Ginny has gone to sit with Luna’  
‘Thanks’ Zehra exhaled and took the seat and looked around. This compartment was different to the one her brother sat her in originally, it was warm and with red and wood; the other was green and dark stained oak.

‘This must be the Gryffindor side of the train’ 

‘So...Zehra...you’re new to Hogwarts’ Hermoine started as the girl turned to her and nodded  
‘From Beauxbatons’ she said  
‘Beauxbatons? Do you know Fleur then? Fleur Delacour?’ Hermoine leant forward.  
‘Of course I do she was our champion, we were also part of the same mentoring scheme’ Zehra said with a beam. Fleur was one of her closest friends at Beauxbatons outside of her own year group. The girl was two years older than her and probably the most popular girl at the school; she was pretty, smart and kind to everyone. Maybe it was the veela in her, but she was just the most enchanting person Zehra knew. The mentoring scheme they were in had only picked one girl from each year group to be a part of it; they were considered the head of their years, the IT girls, and Fleur was always the IT girl of her year. When Zehra joined and Fleur was in 3rd year, littler Zehra already set her intention to be exactly like the blonde frenchwoman. And she did. She and Fleur are the only two to be head of house for all 6 years of Beauxbatons.  
Where Fleur was seen in an angelic glow with her gold hair and fair skin; Zehra was seen for her dark charms, her tanned-mixed complexion along with her black hair made her a polar opposite to Fleur yet they were the best of friends.  
‘Are you related to her?’  
‘Oh, no we were just really good friends why?’ Zehra asked tilting her head  
‘Fleur’s married to Bill...Ron’s older brother’ Hermoine pointed to the red-head with a smile. Zehra struggled to keep the smile on her face. She heard the rumours that the girl married before the battle and the wedding was crashed but she didn’t wish to believe the girl would keep her out of the loop. Not after everything.  
‘Oh...that must’ve been a wonderful ceremony’ she said plainly  
‘Were you invited? I know it was really last minute and a bit of a mess but-’  
‘No I was assumed dead’ Zehra cut in plainly as the compartment fell silent, par the rumble of the train hissing along the tracks ‘they lost track of most students when Snape was headmaster and I didn’t want to assume the worst yet, but my parents were sent in a coop to find death eaters...all that was left of them are their broken wands; so I locked myself in our home and everyone assumed I was sent with my parents and was killed as well’ Zehra muttered fiddling with the hem of her skirt ‘I was too much of a coward to come forward, I thought I was orphaned for a year before my brothers showed up again’  
‘Oh Zehra that sounds horrible’ Hermoine gasped  
‘We had to be under the radar for most of 6th year too but there were people who knew we were alive...but you, wow’ the dark haired boy spoke as Zehra perked up and shook her head  
‘It’s alright now, I didn’t mean to make the mood depressing’ she smiled looking at the three faces  
‘Does Fleur know, you should write to her’ Hermoine said as Zehra shook her head  
‘No she must be busy with her family and such, I won’t burden her’  
‘Then you have to come with us to the Burrow when we have a break! What better way than to see each other in person’ Hermoine exclaimed  
‘Merlin Mione, the girl just said everyone thinks she’s dead and that's what you think of’ the redhead asked shaking his head as Zehra chuckled  
‘It’s alright, but I almost feel like if I was to reach out it’d only cause more problems for myself and my brothers so I’ll stave off thanks’ she said calmly crossing her leg over her knee and adjusting her skirt as it rode up  
‘Well we’re nearly at Hogwarts and the prefects should be finishing their duties, do you think you’ll be in Hydra’s house?’ Hermoine asked  
Right the rivalry. They probably don’t want to be associated with their possible enemy huh?  
‘I have no clue’ Zehra chuckled lightly brushing off the tension filled air as the trio stared at her expectantly ‘we didn’t have a housing system in Beauxbatons so I have nothing to base it off’  
‘Well you can always ask the sorting hat, it always takes in your opinion’ the dark haired boy next to her spoke as Zehra glanced at him and nodded slowly  
‘Good to know’ she muttered before the compartment doors flung open  
‘There you are Zaz’  
‘Good for you to join us mr Casanova’ she stood brushing herself down briefly before smiling at the other occupiers of the compartment ‘thanks for letting me sit with you’  
‘No problem Zehra, you’re welcome anytime’ Hermione beamed as the red-head beside her nodded in agreement.  
‘Come on Zaz you need your robes’ Hydra tugged at her elbow  
‘Piss off I don’t need you to hold my hand Dee’ she hissed brushing past him as he chuckled behind her and followed  
‘So you met Potter, how’s he’ Hydra asked falling in step beside his sister  
‘Potter? Oh was he the one next to me? They didn’t really introduce him,’ she murmured, glancing into the compartments as they passed. Many of the youngsters were in the same plain black robes that Zehra had packed in her bag and others were just a mix of red, blue and yellow. An abundant lack of green in the mix.  
‘There’s not a lot of Slytherins that returned to Hogwarts after the Battle’ Hydra answered  
‘Get out of my mind you freak’ she snapped shoving at his shoulder as he pushed back  
‘I can’t help it you’re right there’ he pouted as Zehra rolled her eyes  
‘Just block your mind, Merlin for a Ravenclaw you’re pretty dense’ she huffed increasing her speed to try and lose her brother but to no avail  
‘I could hear you two bickering down the aisle’ Araw smirked up from the gameboy he picked up again as the two entered their compartment ‘what happened now’  
‘Dee won’t get out of my head’ Zehra muttered and dropped her bag onto the seat to rummage for the robe she needed, 

And a change of shoes, don’t think it’s appropriate to be walking around in muggle trainers. 

Zehra had just about managed to slip into the black patent shoes when the train creaked to a stop and a large puff of steam billowed up the side covering the windows.  
‘Well let’s get going, McGonagall needs you in her office before she sees the first years’ Araw said, nudging both his siblings out of the compartment and onto the platform.  
‘Kavan!’ the triplets all turned their heads at the call of their name only to find a Slytherin boy approach  
‘Great’ Hydra muttered darkly under his breath as Araw greeted the boy who glanced over at Zehra and Hydra  
‘We’re sticking with our old team so we’re not doing try-outs next week, straight to training captain's orders’ the boy said before smirking at Zehra  
If he tries something funny I won’t be held accountable -  
Hydra’s voice echoed through the back of her head as Zehra suppressed her giggle covering it with a cough as Araw rolled his eyes  
I won’t snitch if you let me in on the fun -  
Zehra said back as Hydra broke out into a grin and held up his fist she knocked with her own  
‘Deal’ he said aloud as Araw cleared his throat  
‘Zehra this is Theodore Nott, Nott this is my sister Zehra and you already know Hydra,’ Araw said, placing himself on Zehra’s left and Hydra on her right. They would’ve looked like body-guards had they not all had the same facial features and were basically the same height.  
‘Ah the sister...got to say for triplets you definitely look better than your brothers’ Nott grinned extending his hand as Zehra smirked and shook his hand feeling her brothers basically vibrate in their anger  
I get first swing -  
Wow Rara thought this was your friend -  
Her brothers teasing continued, flying through her head as they communicated silently  
‘Nice to meet you Nott, excuse us though we’re in a rush’ she said grabbing both sleeves of Hydra and Araw and tugging them forward ‘you’re both sitting it out’ she hissed  
‘What but Zaz-’ Araw pouted as they got into the carriage to pull them towards the looming castle  
‘You’re both making me regret coming here and I haven’t even stepped foot into the school’ she groaned.


	5. meet the entourage

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table surrounded by the same people since first-year. Zabini to his right, Parkinson to his left with Nott opposite him flanked by Goyle and Bulstrode. The group had significantly reduced in size this year but Draco couldn’t blame them for not wanting to come back. The Slytherins were locked in the dungeons when the Battle started and had it not been for him blasting them out the Slytherin count would’ve been even lower. Because of this act he was raised even more as some sort of figurehead of Slytherin, students constantly buzzing around him with thanks and favourable offers extended from their families. He knew about them because it was those families who helped acquit him and his mother during their trials last summer and place his father in a holding cell rather than in Azkaban.  
‘Have you heard Kavan found his sister’ Nott whispered leaning forward on the table  
‘Kavan? Like Araw from quidditch?’ Bulstrode asked  
‘I didn’t know he had a sister,’ Goyle said. Blaise and Draco exchanged a look as Parkinson and Bulstrode tried to find the boy sat on their table  
‘He’s not here though’ she muttered  
‘Probably getting her sorted’ Bulstrode replied as the girls nodded to each other already muttering  
‘How do you know’ Zabini asked as Nott shrugged  
‘Met them on the platform; they’re kinda creepy y’know since they’re triplets and shit. Like Araw and Hydra don’t look that similar but when they’re stood with their sister they just...click’ Nott muttered spinning his family ring around his thumb and shrugging looking up at Malfoy and Zabini ‘she’s pretty fit too’  
Draco remembered spotting them at the tailors in Diagon Alley almost a month ago. She was with Hydra, the Ravenclaw brother and he had noted that they did indeed look similar. The same dark brown hair and eyes but he remembered the curious difference was the girl's left eye being significantly darker than her right one; he thought it was a trick of the light but he was almost entirely sure that it was real.  
‘McGonagalls here’ Parkinson announced as all eyes turned to the doors of the great hall as the old witch entered, flanked by three obviously older students and the flock of first-years after them. Hydra split off to the Ravenclaw table and Araw and the girl turned and made a move to the Slytherin table.  
‘Looks like we got another Kavan’ Parkinson muttered, eyes trained on the girl as they walked along the length of the table, younger students staring up at them in awe almost; most knew Araw from his quidditch plays but they didn’t know his sister so they were staring just to admire. And there was a lot to admire about her. Both siblings' hair was curled, Araw’s in tighter coils on top of his head with the sides and back shaved down and the girls were in the middle part and loosely curled over her shoulder on the side of her darker eye. She had highlights in her hair however, making it look more sunkissed than her brothers. The two were about to make a move past the group when Parkinson called out  
‘Araw why don’t you sit with us’  
The guy glanced back at the girl eyes flickering to everyone slowly before he grinned  
‘Sure’ he said casually dropping in the seat beside Bulstrode as his sister paused and made a move to sit on the other end before Nott shoved Goyle and opened the spot beside him as he grinned up at her  
‘Remember me’ he said cheekily as the girl blinked and sat down  
‘How could I forget’ a small smile played on her lips as Malfoy stared between her and her brother  
‘Are you going to introduce us, Araw?’ Parkinson pushed the subject again  
‘Right this is Zehra my sister. Zehra that’s Goyle, Bulstrode and Parkinson. You know the others’ he said as Zehra nodded  
‘Nice to meet you,’ she said flicking her hair back as Mafloy trained his eyes on her movement unwillingly.  
‘Know the others? Have you already met?’ Parkinson turned to Malfoy and Zabini  
‘We’re cousins Pansy,'' Blaise said plainly, not raising his eyes to meet the stares he received from the Kavan’s instead opting to look up at the teachers table as the sorting of the first years began.  
‘Of course how could I forget’ she drawled before turning to Zehra, propping her chin on the palm of her hand and grinning ‘so where did you transfer from?’  
‘Beauxbatons’ Zehra replied plainly, glancing down the row of students before facing Pansy fully. Malfoy could sense Pansy tense up and narrow her eyes slightly; she viewed Zehra as a threat to her. The only reason Pansy hung out with Bulstrode was because in her eyes it made her look better, because she claimed she was prettier than Bulstrode. But Zehra didn’t have to claim something like that when anyone could see it with their own two eyes. Her brother’s were already popular amongst the girls across all the years so Malfoy wouldn’t be surprised if their sister garnered a similar reputation soon enough. Her eyes glazed over Malfoy as he stiffened under their weight before she too settled to look at the sorting ceremony

-She seems like fun -  
Zehra teased as she saw her brother tense and glance back at her warningly making her tilt her head in question  
-Don’t fuck with Parkinson Zaz, she’s ruthless -  
-Sounds fun -  
-She already seems threatened by you just don’t do something stupid that might warrant more attention than what it’s worth -  
Zehra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and leaned on the table glancing down at the swirls of oak in boredom. She was hungry and tired and her brother was being a prick. She looked up again and made eye-contact with grey eyes staring right at her. She kept looking not wanting to break away first but she sensed something like an ice-glacier behind the boy's eyes.  
A mind block? He’s good  
-Does blondie know occlumency -  
-How would I know can you stop trying to invade everyone’s minds Zaz weren’t you just complaining about Dee being in yours -  
-Thats different -  
She pouted and glared at her brothers back before looking away from Malfoy. He frowned at the action. When she was staring back at him he instinctively raised his mind-ward but there was something short of knocking on them which confused him. That didn’t happen even when Snape was trying to get in; and then she turned to her brother with a pout on her lips as if he said something offensive to her, but the boy hasn’t strayed from his attention from the sorting ceremony since it began.

Were they communicating silently? I’ve heard of twins having some sort of telepathy could the triplets have something similar somehow?

‘And that concludes the sorting ceremony for this year’ McGonagall announced ‘now I won’t hold you anymore let us eat’  
The tables were suddenly filled with copious amounts of food as students started talking and the hall was suddenly abuzz.  
‘I can’t eat this, it’s against our diet right Millicent’ Parkinson sighed exaggeratedly as the other girls head shook with vigorous nods  
‘Why are you on a diet?’ Goyle bit the bait the girl laid out  
‘Well I want to be pretty Goyle, I could always just cast a charm but I want something more long term’ she sighed again sipping at the pumpkin juice. Araw suddenly snorted and had to turn away to cough as he waved Millicent’s helping hands away. Malfoy looked up and found that the third Kavan also had shaking shoulders as he seemingly tried to hide his laugh.  
‘I’m fine,’ he choked out, facing forward again with a grin he was trying to hide. A quick glance at Zehra revealed a similar grin on a smaller scale as she hid it behind the lip of her cup.  
‘What happened’ Nott asked with a frown  
‘Just… took too much at once’ Araw replied as Zehra was the one to snicker this time setting her cup down. There was definitely some sort of communication there.  
‘Well be careful’ Millicent scolded as the boy muttered and wiped at his mouth  
-Don’t do that ever again -  
He sent a threatening look to a bemused Zehra who scoffed  
-Fine. I’m never helping you in potions if you can't appreciate my elite humour -  
-It wasn’t funny -  
-You laughed though brother -  
-What the hell are you two on -  
Zehra shrugged so her other brother could see  
-I didn’t lie did I Rara? -  
A beat of silence passed  
-No you’re right -  
The trio tried to stifle their laughs again as a warmth flooded Zehra’s chest. She enjoyed this, the secret communication between them has never been so open and raw, being in different schools in different countries usually meant sending messages was heavily straining and likely to cause headaches for a few days, there was also never a guarantee that they would receive the weakened message if they were busy or not thinking about the link.  
-Is this about Parkinson? -  
Hydra questioned leaning forward on his table to glance at his siblings and the people around them. He didn’t like the idea of them sitting with their abandoned cousin but it wasn’t important enough to cause a scene and Zehra needed to find her own friends in her house.  
-She seems like a brat -  
Zehra said a familiar hiss of irritation rolling over Hydra as he nodded subtly. He wasn’t going to lie, Parkinson was a pain in the ass when she set her sights on someone. He knew how the two females would likely clash now that they were in the same house and would be sharing a space together  
-Just stay out of each other’s hair Zaz -  
He warned.  
-Why are you both so pressed about this? As if she could ruin my life or something -  
-Because she can and will Zaz, she’s done it before -  
-I’d like to see her try -  
If Hydra was sat beside his sister he might be able to feel the waves of irritation and a challenge hanging in the air around her. But in all fairness he didn’t have to be sat on the Slytherin table to feel it at all as he noticed there were many eyes already on his sister and flickering between her and Parkinson  
‘I wouldn’t mind seeing Parkinson getting a taste of her own medicine’ the girl beside Hydra muttered as he glanced at her briefly  
‘What do you mean’  
‘Your sister, everyone knows Parkinson only tolerates hanging out with Bulstrode because the girl poses no threat to her and Malfoy but your sister is...well she’s hot shit so Parkinson see’s her as a threat’ the girl muttered back  
‘You think my sister wants to go for Malfoy’ Hydra held back a gag at the thought. He would rather send her back to Beauxbatons or even straight home than imagine his sister and Malfoy together.  
‘I don’t think she wants Malfoy, but if she wants to get one over Parkinson she would’ the girl shrugged  
‘You’re evil Claire’ Hydra chuckled as the girl shrugged  
‘I’m bored of Parkinson thinking she’s something priceless; fuck not even Malfoy wants her just uses her’  
That information sparked in Hydra as he glanced back at his sister. He knew she wasn’t stupid enough to let herself be used like that but he also knew the Malfoy charm because they were often compared to each other unfortunately. But still that need to protect his sister was prevalent even as he watched her stand with the rest of the Slytherins to move to their common room for the night. He stood and smiled gesturing with his hands, he was a prefect. He had a job to do before he could worry about his sister's romantic escapades. 

‘Welcome to the Slytherin common room Zaz’ Araw grinned as he watched Zehra look around. The underground quarters reminded her of the catacombs back home and she immediately felt a sense of peace here. There were dark couches spread around fireplaces that glowed almost green, the tall floor to ceiling glass wall that gave a look into the black lake under which they resided that hosted a multitude of creatures. Dark stairs led off on the sides to presumably the dormitories where they would sleep.  
‘Hey Zehra’ the pair turned to Millicent Bulstrode walking up to them ‘we’re roommates this year so I was thinking I could show you around?’  
‘That sounds great thank you Millicent’ Zehra smiled and stepped up beside the girl and ignored her brother as he sulked and slumped into a couch.  
‘Usually the dorms would have more people sharing a room but since there’s only so many of us that came back they had to fill the rooms out so there’s only doubles and singles this year’ the girl explained as they walked up the stairs and along a corridor before emerging in a circular hall-split. There were two more hallways, one had stairs and the other just doors.  
‘Down there is the shared sitting room for this floor, it’s private to us only as 7th years and these are the rooms in our pod. Here’s ours’ she pushed on a middle door marked 009. The door swung open to reveal a big room with two king sized beds in green and black drapes.  
‘Oh wow’ Zehra exhaled stepping inside. Her Beauxbatons room was airy and bright and she would always have to draw her curtains shut during summer sunlight hours but here it was already so dark and comforting.  
‘This window had a good view’ Millicent opened a window and Zehra frowned realising they were above school grounds overlooking where the lake met the forest.  
‘We’re not that far underground the common room window is quite deceiving’ Millicent answered  
‘This is so much better than what I had before’ Zehra turned at the sound of a mewl and jumped to what she assumed was her bed as Millicent was sat on the other one. She knelt and picked up the pet carrier bag.  
‘Je suis désolé monsieur’ she hushed opening the flap and letting the cat step out and stretch  
‘You brought a cat’ Millicent beamed ‘my parents only got me an owl even though I wanted a toad’  
‘I had to bribe my brothers to let me have him but they can’t say no to me’ Zehra giggled watching the cat prod up and down the bed before sitting in the centre and staring up at the girls. He was in a cream sweater today with a rolled over collar for extra warmth  
‘Must be nice to have brothers, I only have sisters and all older than me too so they usually get first pick on anything’  
‘It can be nice but they’re brothers, they’re messy and far too protective of me’ Zehra said sitting down on the bed to face Millicent as she smiled ‘i’m glad I’m roomed with you Millicent’  
‘Me too. I usually get with Pansy but I guess she’s with Astoria on the other floor’ Millicent shrugged and stood slipping off her robe and throwing it over an armchair on her side of the room ‘there’s a party happening tonight, well a little party, just for the top 3 years. You should come I know Araw will be there’  
‘The little bastard didn’t even tell me’ Zehra stood and also shrugged her robe off before kicking her trunk open and staring down at it as she loosened her tie and began to unbutton her shirt. She turned her head over her shoulder to grasp what Millicent was wearing so she could match. There was a long sleeved top that was a bit loose, and a black pencil skirt.  
So we’re going plain casual tonight. Good enough.

When Millicent turned around she was faced with Zehra shrugging on a large jacket to cover herself.

‘Merlin Zehra’ she exhaled stepping closer as the other girl turned to her quizzically ‘what did they feed you in Beauxbatons for you to turn out like this’

‘Like what?’ Zehra glanced down at herself. She chose her white muggle trainers with black pants made of a leather-like material that hugged her legs and curves before gripping into her waist, a white top that cut over her navel and around her shoulders to show plenty of skin. The jacket was oversized and slightly puffy hiding her figure but at the right angle anyone could see everything. Her hair was brushed back and in the middle part this time.

‘Like a model or a goddess’ Millicent couldn’t help but glance into the mirror mounted on the wall and compare herself to Zehra. Millicent wasn’t tall, slim and curved like Zehra. She was short and with a wide ribcage and wide hips came little to no shape to her figure. Maybe she did need a slimming potion

‘You flatter me Millicent but you look just as good’ Zehra smiled and Milicent flushed at the compliment

‘You’re just saying that’ she muttered scuffing her shoe 

‘Why would I lie?’ Zehra asked and Millicent stared into her eyes, flickering between the aquamarine and the coffee before nodding and smiling

‘No one usually compliments me’ she shrugged

‘Well that’s about to change’ Zehra grinned, slinging her hand over Millicents shoulder and walking the pair out of the room and down towards the sound of music and people.

Malfoy winced at the slur of alcohol that just entered his system in one go

‘Fucking hell Pucey what did you put in that’ he hissed glancing at the dark bowl of alcohol

‘Firewhiskey and muggle alcohol, got a shit ton over summer and I plan on using it’ Pucey grinned, ladling more into Malfoy’s cup as the blonde grumbled but let him. 

‘Sup Pucey’ Nott appeared at the blondes side and held out his cup which was quickly filled 

‘You seem extra bouncy Nott’ Pucey mentioned as the other boy shrugged

‘I’m hoping to get lucky tonight’ 

‘It better not be with that new bitch’ Pansy stepped forward and grabbed her own drink

‘And what if it is? You jealous Parkinson?’ Nott grinned over the top of his cup as his eyes wandered. Draco watched them widen as he lowered his cup, not paying attention to Pansy’s rambling. Draco raised a pale brow and turned to follow what caught his attention and he felt his own breath stagger, but not because of the alcohol this time. 

Zehra walked down the stairs with Millicent beside her, the two giggling about a story Millicent was recounting

‘Should we get drinks?’ Zehra asked as Millicent nodded and steered them through the parting crowd to the drinks table. Zehra looked over the drink selection briefly before her eyes fell on the golden bottle of champagne

‘You have “Rêves dorés”’ she exclaimed, grabbing the slim neck of the bottle and two plastic cups. She poured the champagne almost ⅔s of the way and then topped it with orange and cranberry juice before passing it to Millicent.

‘What is it?’ the girl asked

‘It’s what we used to drink at brunch with the muggles’ Zehra said, swirling her cup and taking a sip. Millicent took a hesitant sip but blinked in surprise and took another, much longer drink as Zehra chuckled

‘What’s brunch?’ Millicent asked as Zehra shrugged again

‘Something between lunch and breakfast that the muggles do; but only the really posh ones’

‘Sounds like fun’ Millicent said as Zehra nodded and looked around the common room to try and find her brother

-aren’t you coming to the party brother?- 

There was a small throb against her temple which told her Araw wasn’t close enough to her, probably either in a far off dorm or outside the dungeons. 

‘Where’s your brother?’

‘No clue,’ Zehra muttered before she locked eyes with the blonde again for the second time that evening and rolled her eyes looking away just as quickly as she locked them. 

‘Let’s go sit with Nott and Goyle’ Millicent nudged her waist as Zehra frowned

‘Are you sure?’ she asked as the other girl nodded and the two walked towards one of the sets of couches and sat opposite the pair of boys

‘Bulstrode you clean up well’ Nott grinned boyishly before he turned to Zehra ‘I would say the same to you Kavan but you look spiffy in the uniform as well’ 

‘You flatter me Nott’ Zehra smiled softly tugging her jacket around her more. The Slytherin dormitory wasn’t that much colder than the rest of the school but to Zehra, who was used to the warmth of Southern France it was still too cold

‘I’m surprised your brother isn’t glued to your side to fend off the suitors’ Nott chuckled

‘I don’t have suitors so there’s no bother’ Zehra muttered

‘Oh? I could’ve sworn that basically the entire male population of Slytherin are hoping to get a shot with you’ Nott gestured around them with his cup-occupied hand

‘Must feel good knowing you’re the only boy I’ve spoken to huh Nott? Does it feed your ego?’ Zehra sat back as the boy turned to her in shock and laughed shaking his head

‘You know I’m nothing like the others’ he grinned

Draco caught himself grinding his teeth as he watched the group on the far end couch talk and laugh. For some reason he felt the itch and burn to rip the girl away from the conversation, hide her away from all the peering eyes in the room. He watched Zehra shift and shrug her jacket off her shoulders letting it pool around her elbows as she crossed one leg over the other and grinned at Nott. The flickering party lights bounced off of her skin as if she was made of glass, reflecting light around to bring more attention to herself. He saw her gaze suddenly break from the conversation and onto the entryway to the common room. Draco turned and caught her brother slipping in, already in more casual dark slacks and pressed shirt with a 6th year girl scurrying just behind him towards the dorms. Araw grinned and accepted fist-bumps and claps on the back from some of the other Quidditch players before he locked eyes with his sister who was back to her conversation with Nott. Draco watched with bated breath as he approached and sat on the armrest of the couch beside Zehra but she didn’t glance at him only widened her smile to show her teeth and a peek of her pink tongue. When the music shifted and people started breaking off into their groups Pansy had herded him and Blaise in the direction of the far corner couch and announced a game of ‘never have I ever’ 

‘Kavan...you’ll play right? Not too much of a pussy are you?’ Pansy was looking between the siblings but her gaze lingered on Zehra a bit too much. The other girl scoffed and downed her drink and lifted her cup

‘Let me get a refill first’


	6. Sugared Grapes

Zehra stepped out of the group and towards the drinks table and in a blink her brother was following after her.

‘She looked pissed’ Pansy muttered

‘Think it’s cause her brother was out with some chick’ Blaise replied as Pansy scoffed and turned to Millicent

‘You’re her roommate right Millicent? What’s she like, a total bitch I bet’ Pansy said crossing her arms over her chest and grinning like a cat that got the cream.

‘No actually she’s lovely. Has a pet cat and she’s drop dead gorgeous too’ Millicent giggled bobbing her head as Pansy’s expression soured.

‘I think she was rubbing it in your face that she thinks she’s better than you and you mistook it as being nice’ 

‘No I don’t think I did’ Millicent said with a final tone before turning away from Pansy. Draco was stunned for a moment because Bulstrode never; in the last 7 years of knowing her, had spoken to Parkinson in that tone and all it took was a change in roommates.

‘Why are you pissed at me’ Araw muttered watching his sister deftly mix a drink together as she didn’t respond to him ‘is it cause I went and got my dick wet?’  
Zehra turned to him with a mostly blank look but the ghost of disgust was evident on her face

‘I don’t care about your sexual escapades like you and Dee seem to care about mine brother’ she snarled turning back to mixing before she grumbled and stuffed a few sugared grapes in her mouth making Araw cringe, the green one’s were sour as hell but his sister didn’t even flinch.

‘I’m your brother I have to worry about you’ he said crossing his arms as if he was a successful lawyer and had just made the best case of his life

‘And yet you forget, brother dearest, that I’m the oldest of us three and you are the youngest...Hydra I can give leeway to but you need to learn your place’ she snarled full of venom now

‘Not this again’ Araw whined kicking at the ground as his sister glared down briefly and muttered something in French before turning and walking off back to the group with her brother following like a puppy with his tail tucked between his legs.

‘Finally’ Pansy rolled her eyes and leaned back against the couch where she sat between Goyle and Malfoy and Nott and Bulstrode on the other couch. Araw sat on the rug at the head of the table and Zehra fell to the other side of Nott, right opposite Malfoy.

‘Our first one was, never have I ever met someone with the same birthday’ Nott said a bit drowsily ‘apparently September 20th is really popular to share’ he giggled as Zehra smirked and shook her head

‘But you guys are triplets’ Zabini said motioning to Araw and Zehra

‘And we have different birthdays’ Araw shrugged playing with his cup

‘You think it’s easy to give birth to triplets, let alone all in one day?’ Zehra asked raising a brow

‘So you three have different birthdays?’ Millicent asked perking up ‘thats so wicked, you can make like a weekend of parties back to back’ 

‘So who’s the oldest?’ Nott asked as Zehra raised her hand 

‘Hydra is middle and Araw is the youngest’ she said as the other boy pouted again

‘Doesn’t really matter does it?’ he muttered ‘can we play now’

‘Sure’ Pansy drawled as she eyed Zehra before turning to Draco and grinning ‘never have I ever… had sex in a really obvious setting’ she said watching gleefully as Zabini took a drink, then Araw and Zehra take one too.

‘Zaz!’ Araw exclaimed as his sister frowned and rolled her eyes

‘Fuck off Rara, I’m not talking to you about my sex life’ she huffed crossing her arms over her chest

‘You shouldn’t have a sex life you went to an all girl school!’

‘And you went to an all boys school and I know damn well you didn’t wait till you were 16 and in Hogwarts to lose it’ she snapped back shifting closer to Nott unconsciously as the other boy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grinned lopsidedly. 

‘Fuck off’ Araw muttered

‘Wow Rara, really?’ Pansy purred leaning forward trying to desperately to push her boobs together to form a cleavage 

‘You don’t get to call me that Parkinson bark up another tree’ Araw said coldly and taking another drink as Parkinson sneered and leaned back again

‘Fine then. Blaise you go.’ 

The game continued and as more alcohol was consumed the less reserve everyone seemed to have. Millicent and Theodore had fell asleep with their heads knocked together so Zehra moved to the floor beside her brother as the two were snickering about something again.

‘I’m bored change the game’ Malfoy yawned

‘I think Pucey and the other players are playing 7-minutes with some 6th year chicks’ Zabini nodded back to the other larger group as the others turned 

‘Fuck yes’ Pansy jumped up and skipped over to the group followed by Zabini

‘You wanna go?’ Zehra asked her brother who nodded and the two followed.

‘New girl! Right here little lady’ Pucey grinned pulling Zehra by her sleeve to sit between him and Connor O’Brian, two massive lads that nearly dwarfed her as she smiled lightly and took the seat ‘heard you’ve been causing a bicker with Parkinson, naughty’ he said pinching her thigh as Zehra cracked and giggled swatting at his shoulder  
‘I didn’t cause anything, barely spoke to the girl’ she replied watching as her brother sat beside the girl he walked in with earlier

‘Your brothers are quite the panty-droppers around here. You think you’re going to live up to the Kavan name?’ O’Brian asked scratching at his blonde hair with a crooked grin

‘Oh is that so? I don’t know, are you just waiting for me to be easy?’ she grinned as the boy flushed and turned away as she snickered

‘Oh yeah you’re definitely going to live up to your brothers’ Pucey whistled as she scoffed

‘It’s more like they’ve had to live up to me Pucey, I’m the real deal you shouldn’t fuck with me’ she said with a grin on her face but as the boy stared right into her eyes there was a drumming in his head that wasn’t from the alcohol that was banging a warning drum, she was deadly near venomous and one bite would have you in a cathartic stupor that would lead you into your own downfall; where you would die if you didn’t get your fix like some addict getting high off narcotics. Except there are no narcotics in this, only yourself and Zehra.

‘Let’s play who has a bottle?’

The group watched the empty blue bottle spin for the 9th round, the clock was nearing 3.a.m and they all agreed that this was the second to last round. Got to finish on an even number. Zehra placed another sugared grape in her mouth, the taste of the sugar fading quickly and replacing itself with the pin-prick sensation of the sour juice hitting her tongue. Ever since she started taking her sleep-drought a year or so ago her sense of taste was mulled slightly so to taste something in full it needed to be extreme, extremely sour, extremely spicy else it was just kinda dull. They watched the head of the bottle point at Connor and some lad’s cheered as the girls fixed themselves in hopes of picking them. The bottle’s colour switched to pink as Conor leaned down and spun it harshly. Zehra assumed that all the boys on the Quidditch team were popular, seeming as they had all the girls flaunting themselves onto them. Conor had that long messy hair that seemed to attract them even more, Zehra spotted a small hair-tie on his wrist before her attention was drawn back to the bottle. She had to witness her brother get dragged to the closet twice already and wouldn’t mind having something to get him back even if it meant she would be grilled by both him and Hydra for days, and probably sent packing back to France. The head of the now pink bottle landed back on Conor before it shifted to his right and Zehra stared it back down as people cheered as she felt Conor move beside her and extend his hand to her. She slid her own hand into his and let him pull her up and step away from the group. She grinned when she noticed that blush on his face again before bumping his shoulder in a friendly manner before he opened the closet door and the two stepped inside.

There wasn’t much in there, just a shelf of books and rolled up rugs opposite it but that meant the only space was one where they stood toe to toe staring at each other. Conor closed the door and then leaned on it to give them space.

‘You scared O’Brian?’ Zehra smirked crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the wall opposite him as the boy flushed again and shook his head

‘Merlin no...nervous sure’ he muttered

‘Why’re you nervous, don’t tell me you’ve never kissed a girl before’ she joked

‘I’m evaluating whether I want my nose broken by your brothers, they’ve got a mean right hook you know’ he admitted scratching the back of his neck as Zehra raised her brows

‘You’re worried about my brothers?’ she asked in shock

‘Well yeah they’re scary’ he muttered before finally looking at Zehra and pausing. He shuffled closer and lowered his arm to the wall beside her head

‘I see you’ve made your decision’ she whispered her gaze dropping to his lips before back up to his eyes

‘Yeah well...you’re hard to resist Kavan’ he muttered. Connors large hand came to cup her cheek and pulled her forward to kiss her. Zehra brought her hand up and fisted his shirt, just to make sure he didn’t back away at the last moment but the boy just moved closer, stepping and placing his leg between hers and fully trapping her against the cobblestone wall. He pulled back briefly and Zehra had to intake a breath sharply as the boy grinned and stroked her cheek with his thumb

‘My brothers won’t do shit, now kiss me again’ she growled out pulling him down as the boys chuckle was just dwindled into Zehra’s mouth. She had stepped forward onto the leg that was between her legs and tilted her head up due to the height difference and the boy groaned. There was a tongue swiping the crease of her lips and Zehra grinned briefly before parting her lips and letting Connors tongue push inside. There was a mix of bitterness from Zehra’s sweets and the bite of the dark liquor Conor must’ve been drinking earlier. There were the sounds of panting breaths and clothes straining and shifting with each of their moves.  
It was a full blown make-out session before they heard the commotion outside and assumed that their time was up. Zehra was the one to pull away this time; retracting her hand from where it crept up the back of his white tee and the other from his hair. Conor frowned briefly and grabbed her chin and pressed his digits into her cheeks to make her lips pout before he kissed them again, his teeth sinking into the bottom lip and tugging slightly before pulling back with a grin

‘Merlin you really are hard to resist’ he muttered followed by a thump on the door

‘Zaz I swear to Merlin’ they heard Araw snap from the other side of the door. Conor stepped back before Zehra pulled him back and ran her hands through his hair some more and messed it up before doing it to herself and shrugging her jacket down to her elbows again.

‘I mean if they’re already going to be mad, might as well make it fun’ she winked at the blonde before opening the door and watching her brother stumble back as she scoffed and brushed past him running a hand through her hair.

‘Watch yourself O’Brian’ she heard her brother snarl as she rolled her eyes, sitting back down as everyone’s eyes were on her and Conor as they sat hip to hip.

‘You two seem like you had fun’ Pucey chuckled passing them drinks

‘Let’s just get this last round over with, most of them look half dead’ Conor said, nudging the bottle with his foot as Zehra hummed and leaned down to spin it to choose the next boy.

Malfoy and Parkinson. Zehra had bitten down on her lip to stop from laughing but winced and remembered the blonde that had decided to do that a few minutes prior. Malfoy looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole as he was pulled into the closet and the door shut.

‘He didn’t look too happy about that’ Pucey nudged Zabini who also chuckled and shook his head. 

\- what did you do with the bastard?- 

Zehra turned to look at her brother who was already staring at her as she shrugged and fished inside her jacket pocket for another sour sweet

-the same thing you did with two other girls Rara-  
-me and Dee told you-  
-and I told you that if you try to control me I will hex you into a new lifetime-

The glare she settled on her brother was heavy and full of spite and rage as he leaned back and turned away with an equally ugly stare

-if you or Dee try to do anything to Conor just cause he kissed me I’ll make you wish you never recovered the family home-  
-already regretting it-

Zehra scoffed and stood as people turned to her in surprise

‘Millicent is still asleep on the couch, the game’s finished anyway I’m going to take her back to the dorms’ she said with a small smile

‘Nott’s there too, and we’re sharing so I’ll come with’ Conor stood and the two walked over to the far end couch.

‘I think we’re on the same floor, you two are 009 right?’ Conor asked, heaving Nott up. The sleeping boy was slightly smaller than the blonde and Kafu nodded casting a quick weightless charm on Millicent and also lifting her up bridal style and throwing a grin at Conor before they made a move towards the stairs.

When Malfoy left the closet after 7-minutes of holding Pansy at arms length and having to endure with her pouting and complaining he got out to find most of the party dispersed; specifically Zehra and Conor. There was a bubble of anger in his stomach, the same one he had when he saw her talking with Nott on the couch at the start of the evening and then when Conor landed on her with the bottle and two were more than happy to go to the closet together and now apparently, leave together.

‘Fuck’ Malfoy muttered under his breath and started up the stairs, two at a time to reach his floor. He sent a quick glance at the 009 dorm but it was silent so he just quick- stepped past it into his own. This was dangerous. Thinking of Zehra with a possessive nature was dangerous and out of style for the young Malfoy. What had gotten into him?


	7. Pig on the field

The next morning at breakfast the majority of party-goers had seemed to decide to skip breakfast judging by the lack of people actually present at the table. It was a weekend which meant Zehra didn’t have to bare with those hideous robes yet and instead stuck around in her comfy muggle clothes; they called them sweatpants and Merlin were they a beautiful invention. Today's sweatpants colour was chalky white paired with a navy jumper from the Beauxbatons winter uniform, the temperature in the castle was still absolutely freezing to her.   
Zehra sat at the table alone as Millicent had been left back at their dorm throwing up for the better part of the last two hours and Zehra promised to bring back toast and fruit for the girl when she was done but only heard a grumble in reply to that from the Millicent shaped lump on the bed.

‘Top of the morning Kavan’ she winced slightly as Adrien Pucey dropped onto the bench across from her and grinned around the toast in his mouth

‘Morning Pucey’ she yawned and stabbed her fruit chunks before shoving them in her mouth unceremoniously 

‘You’re not hungover like the others?’ he asked tapping his head as he leaned his head on his palm and stared at the girl 

‘I was eating sugared grapes the whole night, they counteract alcohol’ she replied as the boy hummed and nodded

‘How was your snog with Conor then?’

Zehra choked on air and had to turn to the side to cough before turning back to Pucey with a wide stare

‘Really we’re going to talk about that over breakfast?’ she raised a brow as the other boy shrugged

‘Conor’s my boy, you better not hurt him’

‘It was a party game Pucey, I’m sure he’s played it more than enough times to understand those things don’t mean shit’ Zehra muttered as Pucey chuckled

‘Yeah he probably has but I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so gassed to play before and he usually spills all the details about his activities, but this time he held them like some secret treasure. You’ve done a real number on him Kavan’ Pucey mused as Zehra paused and stared at him

‘It was only a kiss’ she muttered

‘That’s how it usually starts in the Slytherin dorms’ Pucey shrugged sitting straight ‘we have a quidditch meet today if you want to spectate, you can always say you’re watching your brother anyways’ and with that the boy stood and walked further down the table to pester some other boys, probably more quidditch players when someone replaced Pucey’s place.

‘What did he want?’ Araw muttered sneaking some melon off of Zehra’s plate as she shrugged and tucked her arms around herself

‘Invited me to watch your quidditch meet today’ she replied and her brother stiffened before looking up at her sharply

‘Absolutely not’ he said plainly as she exhaled and just stared at him in disbelief

‘I cannot believe you think you have some authority over me Araw’ she hissed as her brother rolled his eyes

‘It’s what's best for you Zehra, I know these people you don’t’ he said as casually as if it was an arithmetic problem; except her youngest brother was always terrible in arithmancy and it became pointedly obvious that his incompetence in such simple academic assignments stretched to other parts of his life because he was shit at being respectful to his own sister on a near daily basis now. Zehra paused and just stared at her brother before looking further up to spot Hydra with his head in a book and cereal to his side with his reading glasses on as a girl on his side that was just a stream of constant conversation, and then her gaze dropped back to Araw.

‘You know what Araw, I decided to join you two bumbling idiots here because I wanted to spend time with you both; I don’t need to be here because I’ve already finished this curriculum I’m here purely for you and Hydra; but yet neither of you have given me a reason to bother staying and we’ve barely been here for 24 hours’ she hissed standing tall and looking down at her brother ‘if either of you don’t stop disregarding my feelings and choices soon then we’re going to have a serious issue’ she snatched a stack of toast into a napkin before storming off as Araw stared after her.

-what did you do?-  
Hydra’s voice chimed like a parent scolding their child as Araw rolled his eyes and simply muted his brother's voice as he stared down at the table in childish defeat.

When lessons began on Monday it was Ravenclaw and Slytherin in potions together first thing in the morning; the Kavan siblings haven’t uttered a word to each other since Saturday and Zehra was intent on keeping it that way. Hydra had tried to pry and figure out what happened, ever the mediator in the trio, but the oldest and youngest were hard to crack and simply spat foul names at the other sibling before turning away.

‘Welcome students please come in!’ Slughorn motioned for everyone to file in as he pointed at seats as people passed, assigning them seats for the class. Araw was with Zabini, Hydra with some Ravenclaw girl and Zehra at the back with Malfoy. She sat down and crossed her arms and legs staring straight ahead and ignoring the fact that both her brothers were on either side of her.

‘You better not mess up my grade’ Malfoy said lowly

‘It’s independent work Malfoy your grade has nothing to do with me’ she muttered, turning away from him as he scoffed lowly.

Draco would be an idiot to not admit that there was visible tension in the triplets, more between the Slytherin duo with the Ravenclaw one looking on like a worried mother hen. He wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that their sister had lip-locked one of the Slytherin chasers at the party. He demoted that was the situation when Slughorn announced they would begin simple with making a boost-potion. It gave a burst of energy to the drinker and was often put in drinks to consume. It was simple enough and Draco was confident he’d finish first.  
That was until he had sat back to wait for his potion to finish brewing when he spotted Slughorn approach and dip his finger in Zehra’s cauldron before exclaiming happily 

‘Miss Kavan this is a wonderful boost potion, absolutely 10 out of 10’ he beamed as the girl smirked and bowed her head

‘Thank you professor’ she said. Within a split second there then came a crack and then a scream as a cauldron somehow managed to shatter. It was Araw’s of course. ‘It seems your proficiency with potion making isn’t familial’ Slughorn muttered before walking over to her brother

‘It is our mother was a proficient potion master...Araw is simply incompetant’ Zehra smirked leaning on her work bench and staring at the mess her brother made over himself and his benchmate. The potion was only half way done it seems because it stained their robes bright orange and the cleaning charms they were using were useless.  
Draco turned to the girl and stared at her grin, oh the Slytherin pair were definitely upset at each other and he wouldn’t be surprised if it ended up in an all out war soon.

‘Soon’ came quickly it seemed because the blonde captain was standing with Pucey and watching Araw wrestle with O’Brian on the pitch. The other players were jeering them on and honestly Draco wanted to watch the scuffle as well. Araw was known as one of their best beaters, his hits never missed and it was obvious he had that force on and off the field because all the punches he was landing on Conor were landing with unmistakable precision and leaving sore red marks on the revealed skin around the uniform.  
But Conor was a chaser and used to getting beat up bad and was quicker than the brute of a beater. So it was no real shock when he managed to grab both of Araw’s wrists and twist his body off him, setting a wicked kick into the beater's stomach making him sputter backwards.

‘What the fuck is with you Kavan?’ O’Brian yelled scrambling to his feet and stepping back

‘What's up with me? You went about kissing my sister you bastard!’ Araw yelled back standing and rolling his shoulders

Oh so this was about Zehra and Saturday night.

‘Last I checked you went off with three different girls that night Kavan and I don’t see your sister throwing a bitch fit’ Conor snarled

‘Oh that's a good one’ Pucey mused leaning on his broomstick as Draco glanced at him dryly, not appreciative enough of the comeback it seems.

‘My sister is a different story alright, I know the kind of guy you are and I don’t appreciate you loitering around her in any way shape or form’ Araw snarled stepping forward to which Conor didn’t back down and stared him down with a grin 

‘Is that so Kavan? What would you do if I pursue her then I wonder, if this is how you react from just a stupid kiss in a game I hope you saved your best shots for later’ Conor teased cynically and mercilessly. The team watched the golden glare in Araw’s eyes bleed deeper and they had a split second to react before he pounced and actually hurt Conor permanently but they were too slow. She wasn’t though.

Zehra stood over her brother with a foot on his chest and her arms crossed over her chest as she glared down at him.

‘The audacity to embarrass us like this honestly’ she seethed and pressed down when Araw tried to get up. The Slytherin team exchanged glances of uncertainty as Conor retreated into the group

‘You think we should help him’ Nott muttered staring as Zehra was now using a mix of French and English cusses to curse out her brother, who was still on the floor with her foot on his chest.

‘Nah’ Conor grinned shaking his arms

‘Of course you’d say that O’Brian, as if the man wasn’t just beating your ass’ Pucey scoffed as the other blonde turned to glare at him 

‘I didn’t do anything wrong though, Araw is just too protective of his sister he needs to let loose. She obviously doesn’t appreciate it either’ he pointed at where Araw was trying to wriggle away but Zehra wasn’t letting up either ‘she did the same thing as him and yet he’s the only mad’ 

‘You know how brothers are O’Brian’ Pucey said leaning off of his broom to stare at his teammate

‘I really don’t Pucey’ O’Brian said before brushing past them to the locker room, probably to get his wand or a ‘fix-me’ potion for those nasty bruises he has everywhere now.

‘Alright that’s enough Kavan’ Draco stepped forward and nudged Araw with his foot as Zehra stepped back and averted her glare to Draco briefly before pointing down at her brother and frowning, every crease in her pretty face just dropping full of hate at this point. 

‘Yeah Kavan’ she spat venomously ‘behave yourself now’ she stepped back and her brother rose before she waved her hand briefly and Araw yelped in pain but his sister was already walking away. When he stood straight the team paused before bursting out in laughter.

‘Merlin that’s a neat trick’ Nott laughed so hard he was going red in the face. There were a pair of pink piggy ears on his head, and his nose had flatted to a snout and as he turned the team saw the curled pigs tail making them laugh even more

‘Alright enough. Nott take him to Pomfrey. I can’t have a pig playing for my team. And grab Chantum and have him fill in’ Draco ordered as the boys immediately moved into motion

Pompfrey wasn’t able to lift the jinx Zehra planted on her brother so he was just told to wait it out. It wasn’t dangerous, just a harmless gag gift but it was obviously cast to last and Araw didn’t appreciate it nearly as much as the other students who got to see it did.

-maybe if you weren’t such a misogynistic piece of shit she would’ve gone easy on you-  
Hydra’s voice chimed like clockwork in the youngest Kavan’s ears as he groaned

-fuck of Hydra as if you’re any better. If you saw what I did you’d be the same-  
Araw snapped back already at his wits ends and just wanted to retire to his dorm and drown in his blankets

-seen what? Our sister playing a party game and kissing someone? I don't know what you take me for brother but I'm not a pig like some of us-  
Hydra chuckled and Araw flicked his glare upwards to lock eyes with his brother and scowled fully 

‘Fuck of Hydra!’ he yelled aloud attracting the attention of many students before he stood and rushed from the hall.

-you’ve done a real number on him-  
Hydra this time pointed his attention to his sister who stayed silent as she scribbled away on her parchment totally ignoring her brother’s complaints  
-hey i know you can hear me you haven’t put your block up-  
-stop ignoring me Zaz or I swear to Merlin I’ll jinx you into a ferret or something-  
At that the girl looked up and stared at her other brother, a dead stare. It was a challenge both of them knew that Hydra didn’t have the balls nor the magical capabilities to transform whole people into animals, maybe not even part transform like Zehra could. As Hydra watched his sister stare at him with the threat looming in the air he felt his resilience dwindle until he dropped his gaze to his own work  
-you’re both annoying. I want to go home-   
Zehra stood and packed all her scrolls away before she too left the hall in favour of somewhere where her brothers wouldn’t find her and mind fuck with her. She knew Araw would’ve slunk off to the common room so she avoided the dungeons and went in the opposite direction; up. 

She didn’t know where she was going or how she was even going to get back because the stairs kept shifting over each other and it was messing with her navigation but soon she reached a narrow hallway with only a high top window and a winding steel staircase. She cautiously stepped up, keeping a first grip on the railing just in case this was the same magical staircase as the ones in the main compartment, but Zehra made it to the top unscathed and not disoriented by some stairs so it was a win. Plus she ended up on top of one of the castle towers with open sides being held apart by more steel framework.   
‘This must be the astronomy tower’ she muttered to herself approaching one of the openings and settling herself down on the floor so she could see the full landscape of the mountains and forests around Hogwarts.   
Beauxbatons was placed amidst fields of flowers and forests like a princess fairytale castle, it was tawn in colour and mostly made up of stained glass that would reflect it’s pictures onto the grounds around the students. On most days the students were in their blue chiffon dresses with the wrap around and neckties looking the ever-perfect picture of splendor and decorum. Unlike Hogwarts Beauxbatons didn’t use a disguise charm to keep the muggles out. In fact they often fraternised with the muggle schools around them because the headmistress claimed it would help raise them into witches without prejudice and as such make them stronger if they didn’t have the restrictions that come with the prejudice of wizard-kind. Most commonly they would be allowed to share their weekends in town with the other students and that was when most parties would happen. Someone would rent a house in the far end of the town using their parents card and the mix of students from the schools would all join in to bring food and drinks and friends to the event. Zehra remembered that as a year leader she was always in the loop about the secret parties; the reserved ones for the VIP. There was a big mix of students in the boarding schools - which included those that came from well-off muggle families of politicians and celebrities. Those people liked to party in a different way with far more expensive alcohol and drugs, and of course people like Zehra and Fleur were at every single one.  
Zehra would give anything to have spent her final year at Beauxbatons with her friends and teachers in those fields of tulips and roses but life had a funny way of giving her what she wanted. She sighed and crossed her legs and leaned back on her arms to give her a more angled view of the landscape when she spotted bits of moss growing on the concrete pillars and reached forward. Her finger brushed the moss before she pulled back suddenly as a plant started to sprout at an abnormal speed.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me’ she muttered to herself as she watched the little stem extend until a fully grown, blooming pink tulip stood before her. Guess she got more of her mothers green thumb then she initially thought too.


End file.
